The Two Brave Heroes
by im-from-mars-duhh
Summary: Drawing in another shaky breath, Simone nodded her head. "Okay." she agreed. She shifted to be able to face her daughter a bit more. She took a moment to gather herself, and then she began to speak. "Once upon a time there were two heroes. The heroes were brothers, and they were the bravest men on earth."


Simone walked into her daughters room, ready to tell her goodnight. It had been a rough day, and the two girls were tired and ready for sleep. Simone walked over to her daughters bed and sat down, reaching out to lovingly stroke her daughters hair.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you." Simone said. Her daughter looked up at her, her hazel eyes wide and her brow furrowed. Simone let out a shaky breath. She looked so much like her father.

"Love you too, mommy." her daughter said. Simone continued to sit there, stroking her daughters hair, taking in her features. The girl continued to stare up at her mother though, her face seeming a bit distraught. "Mommy?" she suddenly spoke, breaking Simone from her trance.

"Yes, sweetie?" Simone asked. It was silent for a moment. Her daughter seemed a bit hesitant with what she wanted to say.

"Could you... can you... can you please tell me the story about the two brave heroes?" she asked, her voice wavering. Simone drew in a breath. She didn't want to tell the story. It hurt too much. But she had to, for her daughter. Simone had to do whatever would help her daughter finally end the day. This terrible day full of horrible memories.

Drawing in another shaky breath, Simone nodded her head. "Okay." she agreed. She shifted to be able to face her daughter a bit more. She took a moment to gather herself, and then she began to speak.

"Once upon a time there were two heroes." Simone placed her arm behind her daughters legs, slightly tucking the bed sheet under them. "The heroes were brothers, and they were the bravest men on earth. They worked in a very special business, a business that makes all of the bad monsters in the world go away. They worked in this business to be able to protect people and their families, and to make sure that the monsters never hurt anyone." Simone paused, preparing herself to say the next part. She cleared her throat of a lump that had begun to form.

"One day, the heroes had to fight an evil, vile monster that was trying to take over Earth. They fought very hard and very bravely, and were able to defeat the monster, but in the end, they were not able to escape the one thing that they had been able to avoid many times:" Simone paused, trying to clear her throat again. "Death." she croaked. Simone looked at her daughters face, seeing that tears had begun to form in her eyes. One slipped out and Simone quickly leaned forward and wiped it away, then placed her hand on the side of her daughters face.

"The heroes were very, very brave for what they did. Very brave. Never forget that. They had vowed that they would take down the monster and they did. And it's because of them that everyone in the world is safe. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be alive." Simone wiped away the tears that had begun to pour from her daughters eyes. She reached up to wipe away a few of her own, trying to be strong for her daughter.

"Honey, honey. It's okay. They're in a better place now." Simone squeaked out, the tears falling from her eyes. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

She held her weeping daughters face in her hands, trying to wipe away the tears, though it was no use. She choked back a sob. She must be strong for her daughter. She has to.

"I-" her daughter began, being cut off by a sob. "I j-just miss D-daddy-y a-and Uncle S-sam s-so m-much-h-h." she cried, bringing her hands up to wipe away her tears. Simone bent down to wrap her arms around her daughter, picking her up and cradling her on her lap. She held her daughters face to her chest and buried her own face into her daughters hair, wetting it with silent tears.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Simone whispered, wiping a few tears away from her face. "Me too."

Simone sat there and held her daughter as they both cried over the death of their loved ones. Memories from before the deaths flashed through Simones mind; When she had first met the Winchester brothers at a bar in Oklahoma while they were on a hunt, then to when Dean had asked her out for the first time right after he had finished a hunt in North Virginia, and then to the first time that they had sex, when Dean had arrived back to her slightly wounded from a hunt in Delaware. Following those came flashes from when she had first told Dean that she was pregnant and he had nearly fainted - oh it had been so funny to see him react like that - and then to afterwards when they told Sam and he congratulated them, hugging them both. Then came the memory of when Dean had proposed to her at the restaurant where they had first confessed their love to each other. She could remember crying with joy. The memory of her in the hospital giving birth to their daughter came next, and she remembered how Dean had been more stressed out then she was and how he had gripped her hand so tight that she almost asked him to let go, but she didn't. She never would have. After that came the memory of their daughters first birthday party at the house that she and Dean had recently bought. Her, Dean and Sam had partied, having the time of their lives. Then came the memory of when Dean and Sam first told her about the monster that was planning to wipe out all of humanity and how they were going to go after it. She had sat there and cried as Dean tried to comfort her while their five year old daughter played with her uncle. Then finally came the memory of the day she found out that they had died. A hunter friend of theirs had arrived at the house and told her that her husband - the father of her child, her best friend, the love of her life - was dead, and that his brother - her dear friend and amazing brother in law who had been a great uncle - was dead as well. She remembered how she had fallen to her knees, bawling her eyes out. She remembered staying in bed for weeks, only getting up when her daughter needed her. She remembered when she first told her daughter what happened to her father and uncle when she turned seven two years later, not wanting to keep it from her any longer. She told her in the form of a story. The story of the two brave heroes. That night they held each other and cried themselves to sleep.

Simone was crying even more now and her daughter was doing the same. They continued to hold each other, crying their eyes out. It would go on like this all night, it usually did. It was the fifth anniversary of Dean and Sams deaths and neither of them was ready to move on. They couldn't. It was too hard. They loved Dean and Sam too much.

Once her daughter had cried herself to sleep in her arms, Simone lifted her head up, wiping her face with one hand and sniffling to clear her nose. She scooted back in the bed, trying hard not to shake her daughter awake. Simone laid back onto the bed, cradling her daughter in her arms as she rested her chin against her head. With one final sniffle Simone closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep where she could dream that her family was whole once again.


End file.
